La hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo
by Jeanette Morrison II
Summary: Bella,una chica con muchos sueños que cumplir.Edward un intento de arquitecto al que le han jodido todos los sueños.Si se aman, ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos?¡Ah!Porque él es su profesor de arte,ella menor de edad y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: Bella, una chica con muchos sueños que cumplir. Edward un intento de arquitecto al que le han jodido todos los sueños. Si se aman, ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos? ¡Ah! Porque él es su profesor de arte, ella menor de edad y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.**

**Título:**La hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo.

**Prólogo.**

Era comienzos de marzo, y aunque la nieve había llenado las aceras el día anterior, la tarde traía consigo la promesa de la estación cálida que estaba por llegar.

Con todo, esa noche en particular, Isabella Swan se encontraba a solas en su habitación, cepillándose los brillantes y rebeldes rizos castaños que le caían a un lado del cuello. Se había frotado con delicadeza la piel rosada de las mejillas y ahora se contemplaba en el espejo del tocador, profundamente tallado y lleno de pegatinas y fotografías de recuerdos pasados, frente al que tan a menudo se había preparado otras noches para asistir a grandes y alegres fiestas llenas de adolescentes alcohólicos y hormonados.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos no había nada alegre en su aspecto. Sus brillantes ojos de color chocolate se habían quedado secos de tanto llorar, y su pequeña boca de piñón se fruncía en un gesto desesperado. Parpadeó una y otra vez al contemplar su reflejo, pero no consiguió que le gustara lo que veía. Ya no aprobaba a la chica que le devolvía la mirada, y sabía que, a pesar de las muchas tragedias que había soportado durante su corta vida, nunca había caído tan bajo como ahora. Luego relajó los hombros y alzó su pequeña y definida barbilla. Parpadeó de nuevo con una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

No apartó la mirada del espejo mientras recorría la mesa del tocador en busca de unas tijeras doradas y plateadas. Una vez que las tuvo entre sus dedos, no hubo ni el más leve atisbo de incertidumbre. Las acercó a sus rizos y empezó a cortar. Tenía tal cantidad de cabello que necesitó varios y agonizantes minutos para recortársela.

Solo después de haberlo hecho, cuando había un montón de brillantes mechones castaños a sus pies, separó la silla del tocador y se apartó para contemplar su reflejo. ¿Esto es lo que quería? No, definitivamente, hacerse daño a ella misma no la hacía sentir mejor, lo único que la haría sentir bien en cualquier circunstancia era él, Edward Cullen.

-Estas tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos – murmuró contra el reflejo de ella misma.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Ya no tenía la larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba a media cintura, en vez de eso sus rizos le llegaban un poco más arriba de los hombros, se había metido un buen tajazo, sin duda.

-Papá me va a matar – dijo en voz alta, al fin y al cabo, Bella era lo único que quedaba de Renée en esa casa.

¡Pero a la mierda todo! ¿No había estado haciendo ella lo que todo el mundo había querido durante todos estos años? Era el día de cambiar, pero acabaría dándose cuenta de que no valía la pena mirar atrás y desear que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

**N/A: Bueno, me he ayudado en el prólogo de los libros de Anna Godbersen, una mitad del prólogo lo saqué de uno de sus libros, la otra mitad yo lo inventé. ¿Creen que debo seguir con la historia? ¿Reviews? Saludos.**


	2. 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **Hola, de vuelta estoy. Bueno, aquí dejó el primer capítulo de este fic, que por cierto, me da mucha emoción escribirlo, porque voy a escribir cada palabra con toda mi alma.

**AVISO: **Puede contener palabras fuertes, tipo 'puta', 'zorra' y esas palabras mal habladas, si no te gustan, no leas.

**Capítulo 1.**

"_Acabarás dándote cuenta de que no vale la pena mirar atrás y desear que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes"_

**Edward POV.**

Genial. Llegaba con una hora de retraso. ¿Pero en donde coño se había metido este tío? Y eso que le dije una y otra vez que fuera puntual, anda que si no le llego a decir nada…

Puto Emmett, me pone de los nervios. A saber que mierdas estará haciendo… _Oh no, mente perversa, deja de pensar que puede estar haciendo Emmett por lo que tarda tanto, porque solo se te ocurre una cosa y contamina tu mente._

_Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa…_

¡La ostia! Lo buena que está la rubia esa que pasaba por delante de mí… ¡Dios! Acaba de insinuárseme toda guarrilla. Joder, y yo que pensaba que aquí me iba a aburrir como una ostra… creo que lo pasaremos bien, si todas son así…

Algo se estampó contra mí y me hizo estamparme contra la pared.

-¡Pero qué coño…! – grité a pleno pulmón enfadado.

-¡Pero Eddie, cuida ese vocabulario! – murmuró…

No puede ser… Giré mi cabeza bruscamente y en efecto, ahí estaba el capullo que me había dejado una hora tirado pensando en monos.

-¡Emmett! – grité sin poder controlarme, la euforia y los recuerdos me abrazaban, hacía muchos años que no le veía, podría decir que un año tranquilamente.

-Eddie _jodio_, sigues siendo el mismo – dijo Emmett antes de que los dos nos abrazáramos como osos. Nuestros pechos emitieron un ruido al chocarse, la verdad era que los dos estábamos rudos, pero claramente, Emmett estaba más pechado que yo un buen cacho.

-Joder, parecen un par de maricones que llevan mucho tiempo sin verse – dijo una voz por detrás de nosotros.

Y como tenía razón, solté a Emmett de repente.

-Cállate la puta boca Jasper, tú sí que eres un maricón, ¡Emo! – contraatacó Emmett, partiéndose de risa, sabía que le gustaba joder a Jasper.

-Que no soy emo, ¡Joder! – gritó Jasper todo descontrolado.

-¡La ostia Jasper! - dije acercándome a él – te lo juro hermano, no sabía que eras tú, te ha cambiado la voz – y al momento lo aplasté en un abrazo de machos.

-Sigues igual Ed, el mismo cabronazo de siempre – dijo riéndose.

-Tú sí que eres un mamonazo perro asqueroso, que estas con mi hermana, fue irme y _¡Placa!_ Aprovechaste – le dije riéndome, la verdad es que no me importaba que estuviera con mi hermana pequeña, es más, me gustaba la idea, pues sabía que mejor persona que Jasper para mi hermana no podría haber.

-Tronco, tú sabes que yo la quiero y que…

-¡Déjate de mariconadas Jasper! Qué sí, que sí, sí a Edward se la come que estés con su hermana, Alice sabrá – intervino Emmett – ahora vámonos, nos quedan muchas cosas que hacer y esta noche – se giró hacia nosotros que estábamos detrás de él y sonrió perversamente. _Oh, oh… _- la armamos.

-Emmett, ya no fumo, bebo a penas de vez en cuando y las drogas eran de otra época – le dije seriamente, la verdad era que me había convertido en un aburrido por así decirlo, apenas salía y mejor, pues esas mierdas eran malas para la salud.

-Joder Edward, armarla no implica alcohol y drogas tío, nosotros tampoco hacemos eso ya, eso era de nuestra época de instituto y universidad, ahora somos gente decente – intervino Jasper.

-Gente decente los cojones – murmuré y los tres estallamos en carcajadas.

La cosa era que en nuestros tiempos jóvenes, lo que quiere decir instituto y universidad, cada vez que íbamos a una fiesta acabábamos despertándonos en una casa que nunca habíamos visto, las drogas nos desorientaban igual que la bebida que nos troqueaba, pero las cosas habían cambiado y la verdad era que no me arrepentía de esos años, cualquier adolescente lo haría, era experimentar y el saber que se siente, vuelvo a repetir, las cosas habían cambiado y mucho.

-Veo que al final conseguiste comprarte el monstruo – afirmé viendo el coche de Emmett.

-Tío, te dije que lo conseguiría – contestó Emmett.

-Ya, siempre había sido tu sueño – volví a inspeccionar el coche – tú hummer rojo – sonreí – está guapísimo.

-Ves emo, hasta Edward lo dice y eso que es más pijo que la _Paris Frinton_ esa – dijo Emmett haciendo que desencadenara en un ataque de risa.

-A mi no me gusta – replicó Jasper – y que no me digas emo, ostia – lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿De qué te ríes marica chica? – me preguntó Emmett.

-Tío – dije como pude, me dolía hasta la barriga de reír – ¿En serio has dicho _Paris Frinton_?

Emmett asintió avergonzado.

-Joder Emmett – dijo Jasper pillándolo ahora él también.

-¿Qué coño pasa? – preguntó ahora Emmett mosqueado.

-Joder tío, que es Paris Hilton – y no pude aguantar reír más fuerte, este Emmett, no cambiada.

-Si, como sea, subid que si no os dejo en tierra – y sonrió porque no le quedaba otro remedio. Este Emmett orgulloso…

Jasper y yo nos subimos como pudimos, menos Emmett que entraba como nada, la verdad, este coche estaba hecho para él. Yo subí en el asiento delantero y Jasper detrás, y Emmett conducía.

-Abre la guantera – me ordenó Emmett.

Hice lo que me pidió. Vaya, parecía tener media discográfica en la guantera.

-¿Ves ese estuche de ahí? – Me preguntó señalándolo con el dedo, asentí – coge el primer cd que hay nada más abrirlo – y volví a hacer lo que me pidió.

Volví a hacer lo que me pidió. Saqué de su funda transparente el cd y lo introduje en la ranura del aparato de música, ¡Y menudo aparato! Esto se tenía que escuchar a toda ostia. Le di al _play_ y esperé a que la música empezara a oírse. No tardó mucho en escucharse. Bon Jovi cantaba y tocaba… ¡Ostia! Ahora que me fijaba en la canción…

-¿Cómo yo nadie te ha amado? – pregunté sin creérmelo, hacia muchísimo que no escuchaba esa canción, y más cantarla, era la canción que siempre acabábamos cantando a grito pelado en cualquier fiesta, daba igual si estábamos alcoholizados o no, pero esta era nuestra canción.

-Esa misma – contestó Jasper desde el asiento de detrás.

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar__  
><em>_Ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar__  
><em>_No, no vi la realidad__  
><em>_Me ibas a dejar_

Empezó a cantar la primera frase Emmett, igual de mal que siempre al menos eso no había cambiado.

_Dicen que la vida baby, no es como la ves__  
><em>_Para aprender hay que caer__  
><em>_Para ganar hay que perder__  
><em>_lo di todo por ti_

Y Jasper como siempre, seguía intentado controlar su voz, que aunque era mejor que la de Emmett, era horrible también.

Y como añoraba esos momentos yo les seguí.

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte__  
><em>_Trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces__  
><em>

Y ahora venía el estribillo los tres juntos.

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano__  
><em>_Si al final yo te ame demasiado__  
><em>_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado_

_Como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado__  
><em>_Como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado__  
><em>_Como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado_

Y acabamos la canción penosamente con unos cuantos gallos de más. Nada más terminar la canción Emmett apagó la radio, los tres nos miramos, Emmett por el espejo del coche claro está y empezamos a reír como animales.

-Joder, sabía que cantábamos de culo, pero la ostia, lo hacemos peor aún – comenté tratando de controlar la risa.

-Joder, es que llevamos muchísimos años sin cantarla – intervino Jasper.

-No sé por quien será… – dijo Emmett mirándome malintencionadamente.

Vale, eso iba por mí.

-Joder tíos, sabéis porqué me fui… - intenté excusarme.

-No era motivo tronco, dejaste a todo el mundo hecho polvo aquí, si hubieses podido ver todo lo que lloró tú madre ese día… ¡Y tú hermana igual! Estaban destrozadas… - Emmett no me miraba mientras hablaba, pero como le conocía tan bien sabía la mirada que debía tener – hasta a mi padre lo dejaste chungo tronco, él te adoraba, ahora te tiene por un gallina – rió a penas.

-Tío, estaba fatal…

-¡Joder Edward! Jasper estaba igual, hacia nada que María le había dejado y ahí lo vez, aguantando el golpe, pero es que tú, claro, como tú eres así de especial tenías que ser diferente y hacerle daño a los que querías – masculló ahora Emmett un poco enfadado.

La verdad era esa. Tanya, mi novia de toda la vida, me había dejado y me había largado del pueblo con apenas tres camisetas en la mochila, unos vaqueros y mi cepillo de dientes. Había sido un pringado y un gilipollas al haberme ido pero joder, había sido un palo muy fuerte…

Él ambiente estaba tenso y sentía que íbamos a estallar alguno de los tres en cualquier momento, pero antes de que alguno dijera nada el tono chillón de un móvil empezó a sonar.

_Ese teléfono parece carpintero, porque hace ring, porque hace ring…_

-Joder Emmett, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que quites esa mierda de tono? Macho, das vergüenza – dijo Jasper hundiéndose en el asiento.

Me eché a reír, eran como _Zipy y zape_, siempre peleando. Emmett se echó a reír y Jasper no tardó en unirse a nosotros.

-Anda Eddie, ponme _el manos libre_ – murmuró Emmett todavía con una sonrisa entre los labios.

Bueno, al menos había pasado ya el mal trago. Suspiré aliviado.

Conecté _el manos libre_ de Emmett y acepté la llamada.

Emmett se aclaró la voz y contestó - ¿Si?

_-¿Señor Emmett Swan?_ – preguntó una voz seria a través de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-_Verá, ¿Es usted pariente de la señorita Isabella Marie Swan?_

-Sí, soy su hermano mayor, ¿Porqué? – preguntó algo preocupado, veía como se le fruncía el entrecejo.

_-La señorita Isabella se ha metido hoy en una pelea y necesito que pase por aquí para llevársela, estará expulsada tres días._

-¿Qué? – gritó Emmett dando un volantazo.

-¡EMMETT! – gritamos Jasper y yo a la vez.

**Bella POV.**

-¡EXPULSADA TRES DÍAS! ¡TRES DÍAS! ¡EXPULSADA! ¡¿PERO ESTAS LOCA O QUÉ? – me gritaba mi hermano de camino al coche.

Acabábamos de salir del despacho del puto director y anda más cerrar la puerta había comenzado a gritarme.

-No me grites Emmett –le dije calmada, no era una chica de estar montado pollos en público, y tampoco perdía los nervios tan fácilmente como lo hacía mi hermano.

-¡ ¿QUÉ NO TE GRITE? ¡ ¿QUE NO TE GRITE? ¡SUBETE AL COCHE Y CALLATE ANDA! – me volvió a gritar.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso porque a mí nadie me mandaba a callar, y menos el gilipollas de mi hermano mayor.

-¿Pero de qué coño vas Emmett? – Le dije cuando ya estábamos al lado del coche - ¿Qué coño te crees? ¿Mi padre? ¡Pues no te lo creas! ¡Porque no lo eres! Y si le quieres dar órdenes a alguien ten tú un puto hijo, joder – ahora eso sí, no era de perder los nervios, pero cuando lo hacía… _¡AGUITA!_

Emmett me miró sin expresión alguna a los ojos.

-Sube al coche – dijo por última vez, y como no quería más problemas le hice caso.

Abrí de mala ostia la puerta de su estúpido y gran coche. Me iba a sentar cuando vi algo. De la sorpresa me caí para atrás y acabé de culo contra el suelo.

-Mierda – dije bajito, había caído en un charco de agua.

Vi seis piernas acercarse a mí. Elevé la mirada para ver de quienes se trataban, eso sí, con la barbilla siempre alta.

Jasper, Emmett… ¿Quién coño era ese _chorbazo_ que se estaba arrodillando a mi lado? Joder, que bueno que estaba.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó el chico del que no me sabía el nombre. Su voz era suave y parecía un poco preocupado.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí su mano que me había tendido para ayudarme a levantar.

Me levanté un poco adolorida, seguro que debía de tener el culo como el de un mandril. Encima mi ropa estaba toda manchada… Oh no, mierda… Alice me iba a matar…

-¿Estás bien, Bells? – preguntó mi hermano preocupado acercándose a mí y apartando la mano de Edward y la mía que se habían quedado como pegadas para revisarme él.

-Sí, si – dije sonrojándome, me estaba tratando como una niña pequeña delante del _buenorro _que tenía delante – ha sido una tonta caída nada más.

-Una de esas tantas, ¿Eh, Bella? – puto Jasper… me puse más colorada aún si podía ser posible.

-Lo siento de verdad, siento haberte hecho caer – habló el chico sin nombre.

-Ah… uhm… no te preocupes, no me pasó nada – le contesté.

-De momento – inquirió Jasper – Alice te va a matar, Bells – miró al chico de pelo cobrizo – muy bonito Ed, ahora harás que tu hermana la mate.

-¿Alice? – preguntó "Ed".

-¿Su hermana? – pregunté extrañada.

-Bella – murmuró Emmett mientras me echaba e último vistazo – él es Edward, el hermano mayor de Alice, ¿Te acuerdas que Esme te ha hablado mucho de él?

¡La ostia! ¿Ese era el Edward de que Esme no paraba de hablar? ¡Joder! Imposible… Dios, y yo que pensaba que sería el típico tío_ eschuchurrido_, plasta y pijo-niño-de-mamá.

-¿Tú eres Edward? – pregunté sorprendida.

El asintió con una sonrisa. Joder, y que sonrisa…

-Vaya, no te había imaginado así…

-¿Me habías imaginado y todo? - preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

¡Mierda! Estúpida yo que hablo demasiado.

-Eh… - no sabía que decir.

-¡Claro que te ha imaginado! – Soltó mi hermano – tú madre no para de hablar de ti tronco, nos tiene mareados.

Sonrió orgullosamente.

-En serio Bella, sigo pensando que Alice va a matarte, ¿Por qué no te cambias? Estas empapada… - gracias Jasper por recordármelo…

-Si, cámbiate, porque a mi coche no vas a entrar así – dijo Emmett.

Le odiaba, a veces.

-Claro señores todo lo sé, ¿Y qué coño me pongo? Porque os recuerdo que estaba en clase y que levaba mi ropa puesta y no tengo nada más para cambiarme – contesté.

-Puedo prestarte algo… - dijo esa voz suave… ¡Oh dios, me estaba obsesionando!

Me giré hacia él y le vi tirándose del pelo leventemente. Dios, que sexy se veía así… ¡Joder! Podía hacer un charco con mis babas ahora mismo…

-Uhm… gracias – le dije a Edward cuando me tendió una camisa y un pantalón corto que había cogido de sus maletas de viaje.

-De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo ha sido mi culpa – contestó y me sonrió avergonzado.

Joder… me mordí el labio inferior.

-Bueno, entró al coche – me sonrió por última vez y se fue.

Me puse rápidamente la ropa, la que por cierto me quedaba como una patada en el culo. Era como si me hubiese puesto las ropas de mi abuela para disfrazarme, unas tallas más grandes. Coloqué mis sucias ropas dobladas a los chapuza en el maletero y me subí al coche.

Ninguno de los tres abrió la boca en durante todo el camino, y yo no iba a ser menos, así que nos mantuvimos en un cómodo silencio en el que cada uno pensaba en lo que quería, y yo no podía parar de pensar en el chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes que tenía delante.

Llegamos a casa un poco más tarde de la hora habitual, al parecer Emmett hoy estaba pensativo, y además el incidente de mi ropa nos había retrasado un poco…

Esperen… ¿Ese coche era el de mi padre? ¡Mierda, sí! Era el coche patrulla de Charlie…Joder, joder, joder, él nunca llegaba tan temprano…

Me bajé del coche con mis ropas enrolladas en la mano, pero me paré de sopetón al ver a mi padre para en medio del porche mirándome fijamente y con cara de poli mosqueado… ¡Miera! Se había enterado… por el bien de Emmett esperaba que él no se lo hubiese contado…

-Entra, tenemos que hablar – murmuró con una voz fría y hosca, una voz que nunca le había oído emplear con migo.

**N/A: ¿Y qué dicen? Sí, me ha quedado como una mierda finchada en un palo, ¿Verdad? Pero es que era el primer capítulo de la historia y no sabía como enfocarla bien… el segundo capítulo ya estará mejor, lo aseguro. Saludos. **


	3. Nota

**~NOTA.**

¿Y el capítulo? Vale, sé que muchos me querréis matar, porque no me decido, pero es que Fanfiction tampoco ayuda mucho… gracias a algunas chicas de aquí de fanfiction, me he dado cuenta de que mis historias no son enviadas a la central principal de fanfiction, que solo puedes leerlas en mi perfil y no aparecen las actualizaciones en la página principal de historias, total, que voy a volver a enviar esta historia a mi cuenta antigua que ahí es en donde más gente me conoce y podrán leer más gente el fic. Siento las molestias.

Además, el capítulo dos no me convenció así que voy a volver a escribirlo.

Con cariño, Jeanette.

**POSDATA**: Mi cuenta de siempre estará puesta en mi perfil.


End file.
